Welp, the cat's outta the bag now, I guess
by Representing-My-Sinnamon-Rolls
Summary: The familiar plot. Six heroes: Robin, an Ex-Sidekick, Beast Boy, a shapeshifter, Cyborg, a half-robot half-man, Starfire, an alien from outer space, Raven, a secretive sorceress and Whitestorm, a nekomimi of a lightning user. Does there seem to be something... Odd about this? Rewrite of the entire series, OC-centric. Slight RobStar. Has gone through multiple titles/summmaries.
1. The end of school (forevah!)

My eyelids drooped as I joined the rest of my classmates in staring blankly at the whiteboard, the only difference between us was really that I was a year younger than the others. My eyelids drooped, maths was a bore. The dull droning of the teacher's voice along with the sunlight warming the side of my face and the strands of my brown, ginger tipped hair draped across my brow were enough to send me to sleep.

* * *

_I looked over the battlefield, smiling brilliantly as my red hair whipped around me. I was the only one without heavy armour-the only who didn't need it-clad in my traditional red tunic and chainmail, barefoot and clutching my beloved sword, Black Lightning in my left hand. My dark wings spread out behind me, edged with crimson, as I leapt off of the cliff and charged into battle with the other warriors, my weapon crackling with barely contained electricity. Many men attempted to swing at me, cut me, but the wounds simply healed over in mere seconds. This people looked up to me as their Goddess of War, and I would never let them be defeated_

* * *

I woke to an empty classroom; a common sight for me. My teacher often let me sleep through the lesson as long as I kept up the good grades and locked the classroom when I left, an easy thing to do as the doors automatically locked during lunch. I sighed, used to having the same dream over and over again, and opened my school back, pulling out my food. I tugged on my feathered earrings as I ate, pondering on the meaning of it and wondering who the War Goddess really was.

* * *

As the final bell rang and everybody rushed out of Jump City High, eager to escape the confines of school for three months of Summer I stood in the empty little girl's room, looking into the mirror. "Won't need to look normal for a while, I guess." I muttered under my breath, taking a small glass case out of the front pocket of my bag and opening it up on the counter. I washed my hands thoroughly and opened my eyes wide, popping out my contacts and replacing them in the box. My vision cleared up considerably and my green eyes grew brighter, my pupils no longer round and instead slit like a cat's. In a sudden burst of anger I pounded my fist down on the box, crushing it and its contents.

I forcefully unclipped the white feathers from my ear cuff, tucking them into my skirt pocket. My ears glowed a bright white, morphing triangular and sprouting black fur, the perfect set of cat ears to match my freaky cat eyes.

I glared at my appearance for a couple of seconds before I swiftly turned around, pulling my hood up and leaving the room, raising my blood coated hand and licking off the sticky crimson coating, revealing a small, thin scar almost completely healed.

* * *

Night fell around Jump City as I left my flat, clad in white. I had no idea why I had to have changed into this garb, but my mother had suddenly called me and told me to wear it. I wasn't exactly going to refuse her when I knew that she never told me to do things on a whim. Why she made me dress like a superhero again when I told her that I never intended to ever go into that painful life once more was anybody's guess.

I wore knee high white boots with small black lightning bolts and a double off the shoulder white dress that split up the front to just below my navel on the front with a white leotard underneath and a large black lightning bolt starting from my right shoulder and ending on the left side of my waist. My long sleeves extended over my hands to my knees and I wasn't wearing my glamour feathers.

A sudden bolt of green light shot across the night sky and crashed somewhere near The Slice, my favourite pizza place of all time. I followed it through the alleys and came to a stop close behind a person in a blue cloak standing in the mouth of the alley. In front of us was an orange skinned girl wearing black clothing with grey under-armour leapt at a spiky-haired teen wearing clothes that looked straight our of the circus, but who I really knew as Robin, sidekick to the legendary Batman. I had heard he had left to go out on his own. The person in front of me looked almost conflicted from their position.

Robin leapt over the alien girl and let loose a series of grenades, releasing smoke onto the wrecked battle field. The pizza place was trashed, it's balcony crumbling and I felt a strange sadness to see the once friendly place dilapidated like it is, looking as if it's warm, friendly shield had been smashed and replaced with cold ruins.

The smoke from Robin's grenades could not conceal the two glowing green eyes of the alien girl and as it dissipated, she was unharmed. Hooking one foot under a car, the girl kicked it up into the air and booted it towards Robin, who had to throw himself out of the way to avoid a deadly meeting with it to his face. The car exploded as it hit the building at the end of the block.

"Hm. Stronger than she looks." He muttered to himself.

He faced forward and his eyes popped out as the alien socked him in the jaw, sending him skidding all the way to the trashed pizza joint, only to find her jumping in for another hit before he could get fully back to his feet. He dove away, pulling out a bo staff and extending it to full length. He went on the offensive, landing a head shot on his adversary that sent her into a car almost fifty yards away. He stepped up, brandishing the staff once more only to have it crumble in his hands, shivered by the crushing hit.

"Huh?" he asked as the most likely furious girl extracted herself from the wreckage, throwing Robin a malicious smile whilst loosening her neck with a crack.

"Zota." She said and I grinned, rolling the alien-no, Tamaranian-word around on my tongue until I got a grip on her language.

The newly identified Tamaranian came in for a jumping strike, but before she could reduce the ex-sidekick's face to smithereens, a green sheep _ram_med (A/N see what I did there?) into her, pushing her away and saving the Boy Wonder in the process. It became human-shaped and turned into a green boy wearing black boots trimmed with purple, a matching clingy body suit and wearing a goofy-looking mask. He quickly saluted.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" He asked, before his eyes suddenly popped in recognition. "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?" He asked in a young, squeaky voice. He had let the salute slip in his obvious excitement, but he quickly replaced it.

"Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir'." Robin said. Beast Boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his smiling face seemed to sparkle in his admiration.

"Well, let me just say it's a real honour to be-" Beast Boy was cut off by Robin.

"Beast Boy, was it?" He asked.

"Yes, sir?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Robin pointed to one side, where the Tamaranian had lifted a bus, which she slung towards the two boys. The bolted in opposite directions, only to be replaced by a broad figure wearing a massive grey hoodie and sweatpants. The bus hurtled directly into his face, but instead of being made into mincemeat, he caught the bus in his gloved hands, digging his heels in. The bus stopped slowly and I could see a single glowing red eye in the darkness of his hood. He dumped the bus off to one side, and from his demeanour I could tell he was angry.

"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighbourhood?" He shouted.

_It's my neighbourhood too, you know!_ I thought to myself. You didn't see me getting angry and throwing buses around willy-nilly.

_No, you just lurk in the shadows behind somebody as if you were a psycho stalker. _Some hidden part in me said sarcastically.

Beast Boy (A/N I'm just gonna call him BB from now on-pointed ahead.) "She did it!"

The Tamaranian approached the three boys and sent a thundering punch to the pavement, sending tremors that nearly dumped the three flat. I only just noticed the thick restraints encasing her hands and arms as the top layer fell off, leaving her hands free. I knew what that meant; I now knew almost everything about the Tamaranian physiology.

The Tamaranian pointed her hands straight ahead and I vaguely noticed the cloaked person in front of me disappear into the ground. The Tamaranian's fists were encased in green energy and she let loose a barrage of round bolts at the boys reminiscent of a machine gun and throwing up a cloud of smoke that hid them from sight. The boys charged through the haze and ran straight for the girl, BB almost getting his foot shot off in the process.

The Tamaranian's energy bolts ripped through everything near, I even had to press up against the wall to dodge a loose bolt heading straight for me. Obviously exhausted, the Tamaranian slumped to her knees in an attempt to regain her breath. The boys hunkered down behind a smashed bus. I had no idea how that had managed to turn my favourite street in the ENTIRE CITY into a battlefield, but I intended to find out.

I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the alley over to the bus where the boys hid, glaring at the 'superhero's. "Seriously, how in the _Danaril _did you manage to destroy the entire street?" I scolded. The boys sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't worry about that. The girl's gonna wreck the whole city!" The hooded man said. I crouched down.

"I won't let her." Robin said, socking his fist into his palm. "I won't lose this fight." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll probably just help her, but whatever. I guess I'll help you stop the Tamaranian from destroying the Silver-damn music shop. Now THAT would be unforgivable." I said, allowing some of my white electrical energy to fill my palms.

We all came out running but barely got ten yards down the street before we were blocked by a wall of black energy, shaping itself into a huge raven. I sensed something behind me and whirled around to see the cloaked person from before, only now, I knew it was a girl.

"Maybe... Fighting isn't the answer..." She said quietly and the other three whipped around. She glanced off to one side and dispelled the black apparition, leaving us with a clear view of the Tamaranian, who was kneeling on the ground.

"I do admit, shelooks exhausted. I'm not one to attack the defenseless, that would just make me evil." I said, channeling my electricity back into myself and placing my hand on Robin's shoulder, not oblivious to the fact that he definitely acted as the leader of our ragtag bunch.

"Stand down." Robin conceded and I smiled slightly.

"What, do you think you're the boss or something?" The hooded guy asked.

"Personally, I do." I responded coolly.

"I don't think I'm the boss or anything like that, just give me a chance." Robin requested. Yep. Definitely leader material.

Robin slowly walked towards the injured Tamaranian. She hauled herself up and pointed her charged fists at Robin once more.

"Gokta!" She commanded. I walked to stand next to Robin, prepared to act as a translator.

"Easy. My name's Robin, and I don't want to hurt you." He said soothingly, slowly reaching towards a compartment in his belt. "I just want to help."

I translated his words into Tamaranian and everybody stared at me in awe. I blushed. "What? It's one of my abilities..." I said in English. They all shrugged, and the Tamaranian looked slightly soothed. Robin pulled something out of his belt and the Tamaranian looked angry once more.

"Gokta!" She said, leaning in. "Gokta buhovna!" She shouted, moving her fists so that they were nearly in his face. I admired his guts; Robin didn't even blink. All he did was hold up a lock pick.

"It's okay. Look." He said, which I translated once again.

The Tamaranian's eyes and hands cooled off, revealing her eyes to have pea green sclera and emerald irises, as Robin gently pushed her hands down, smiling confidently. He put the lock pick to work and I giggled slightly, knowing what was to happen when she was free. After a few seconds of tweaking, the Tamaranian looked down as her shackles fell to the ground, freeing her fully. She massaged her free wrists wonderingly.

I didn't even bother to translate to her what he said next. "There. Maybe now we can be-" He was cut off by the girl grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him to her, kissing him long and full on the lips. The other three looked shocked but all I did was give out a whole-hearted laugh. The next two things she did caught everybody besides me by surprise.

First, she pushed Robin back with enough force to send him on his back. Second, she started speaking English, a feat she hadn't accomplished previously.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She commanded before taking off, disappearing into the night sky and leaving a silence which BB felt the need to break.

"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" He asked, smiling. I sighed and leaned down, offering Robin a hand.

"Thanks." He said as he took it. We all ignored BB as we stood around.

"Well, whoever she was the girl sure knows how to make an impression." the hooded man said. Screw it, from now on, I will call him Bob, the Tamaranian Wendy and the cloaked girl Pilchard. (A/N Can you guess where that is from?).

"Well, I think we made a pretty good impression. I mean, crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished" BB said optimistically, looking at Robin. "Right, sir?"

"Seriously, stop calling me that." Robin said.

"Why not, _sir_? I like calling you sir, _sir_!" I said teasingly, stretching my back. Robin just ignored me.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help." He said coolly. I sighed, blowing a bit of hair away from my eye.

"You're gonna track down the alien?" Pilchard asked.

"I have to find out if she's a threat." Robin replied.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." Bob muttered. BB ran after Robin, who was walking away.

"Seriously, that guy's going, wham, bam, thank you ma'am, on our arses." I said, affronted by his rudeness.

"Hey, sir? I-I mean Robin? Do you maybe-" BB asked hopefully before being cut off by another bout of Rude Robin.

"Sorry. I just went solo, I'm not really looking to join a team." Robin said and walked away as the poor BB raised a finger.

"Need a sidekick?" He finished to nobody in particular, rubbing the back of his masked head. We all separated, Pilchard with her back to the rest of us.

"You guys wanna get a pizza?" He asked us all hopefully, waving his arms in the air.

"I shouldn't..." Pilchard said shyly before walking back into the shadows from whence she came. BB turned to me next.

"Do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Can't. The pizza place has been trashed, remember? Besides, I really have to get a start on my homework, term's just finished. I only have, like, three months left to do it in." I refused. _And I need to ask my mother why the Danaril she made me do this._ I finished in my head.

I followed Pilchard, not being a stalker, my flat was just that way. I turned around to find BB following Bob next. I hid in the shadows, wanting to watch this play out. I might even find out Bob's real name. Or at least a superhero alias.

"Just you and me then, huh?" BB asked, following Bob. He didn't respond, so BB ran around to the front of him. "Cool. I-I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol." He said, running back behind Bob. "This is gonna be fun. Can we play video game-" He crashed into Bob, who had stopped and pulled his hood down, turning around and revealing a half-human, half-cybernetic face.

"There! Take a good long look! I had an accident and now I'm a monster, all right? A cyborg!" He exclaimed angrily, raising a fist. Cyborg. Now that's something I can call him!

BB didn't seem fazed. "Cyborg?" He asked, then grinned, closing his eyes. "Cool!" He exclaimed, jumping around Cyborg to examine him. "You're like Robot Man 2.0!" He said happily. Cyborg turned his head to look at the small green boy clinging to his shoulder.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" He asked. BB jumped back in front of him.

"Hah. You called me dude..." He said. I could sense Pilchard watching behind me, but I didn't give any indication I knew it and giggled slightly. I let the glamour over my tail-the only glamour I could actually create-dissipate, allowing the long black appendage to sway.

Cyborg simply turned and walked away. "So... see you later..." BB said, sounding as if he was giving up hope. He looked so skinny. Did he have anywhere to live? Maybe, I could let him stay with me, just for a bit. He looked a little like a lost puppy. "Right? Dude? Dude?" He asked.

I gasped and heard Pilchard do the same as a huge shadow moved overhead. BB looked up. "DUDE!" He shouted.

I looked up to see a massive orange space ship flying overhead. Great. Another alien. It flew above the unoccupied island just off the shores of Jump City and dropped a large object face-down on it.

"Looks like space girl has friends." Cyborg said. Robin joined them both. I looked behind to Pilchard.

"Wanna go check it out? And, just so you know, that was rhetoric." I said, before dragging her back with me by the wrist. Pilchard was obviously unused to this much contact as she protested all the way over.

"Or enemies." Robin said, glaring ahead.

"You know, they could be frenemies. You know, like brothers, or sisters?" I asked cheerfully, letting Pilchard go. She rubbed her wrist.

A large beam shot from the top of the... Thing... and split, forming a hologram of an ugly space gecko. "People of Earth." He, she... It? Began. "We come to Earth hunting an escaped prisoner." I just _wonder_ who that is? "A very dangerous prisoner." How astute of him to say so.

"Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage." He said. Probably still more damage than Wendy's destroying the pizza place, may it Rest in Peace-es. "But if you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." He threatened, then disappeared.

"That's a big ship." Cyborg said as it started to open, revealing, as BB put it afterwards, some 'scary looking aliens'. Droves of them flew out.

"They told us not to interfere." Pilchard said.

"I agree, I mean, I don't know about you guys, but he looks very trustworthy. Don't you think? I think his planet is just _full_ of rainbows and ponies and unicorns." I said sarcastically. The rest gave me looks that said they didn't think I was funny. "Fine, be that way." I muttered.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg asked Robin. He simply nodded.

"Can we come too?" BB asked. For the first time ever, Robin smiled.

"I suppose I could team up, just this once." Robin said. We all smiled, even Pilchard.

We all turned to walk away, but Pilchard hung back. I stayed with her. I don't know why, she just seems like a great person. "You two in?" Robin asked.

"Only if she is." I said, pointing to Pilchard.

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." She said. Yup, my suspicions were confirmed. And I didn't care.

"How do you know that?" I asked seriously.

"And I know enough." Robin said. Pilchard smiled.

"Yeah, but, really, before we go anywhere, I need to know your name. I've been calling you Pilchard in my head for a while now." I confessed. BB and Cyborg laughed and I raised a brow at the latter.

"What? I used to call you Bob, but now you are henceforth known as Cyborg." I said primly.

"Raven..." Raven admitted. I grinned.

"Corvus, huh? Like Edgar Allen Poe? I like it." I said.

"You know, we still don't know your name." Robin said and I blushed.

"Oops. Guess I forgot to tell you, huh? I am Whitestorm, you know, Albus Tempestatem in Latin. You can call me Whitestorm, Storm, or White. Nothing else." I said cheerfully, winking. Everybody seemed to be taken aback by my sudden change in attitude.

"How do you speak Latin, English and whatever language alien girl speaks?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Well, Latin is my first language, and I can learn any language by hearing a native of said language speaking it. And the girl is Tamaranian. I like to call her Wendy."

Nothing else was said about it and we proceeded to look for Wendy. We hid in an alley as we watched multiple space geckos destroy every thing, ripping the tops off of cars even though they could just look in through the windows.

"Alright. We need some way to track-" Robin was cut off by Raven.

"She's near." She said. The boys cocked their heads to the side confusedly. Raven and I both sweatdropped.

"I-can sense things..." Raven said, looking to the side. We were all silent until BB once again broke it.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent." BB said, then morphed into a green dog.

"What's that, boy? Has Wendy fallen down the well?" I asked. Everybody stared at me.

"What? I get sarcastic when I'm scared. Not to mention, I don't really like like dogs. Goes with the ears and tail." I said and everybody sighed.

Cyborg lifted his sleeve, revealing more machinery. "There's a sonic analyser built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it." He said.

"Good." Robin said just as BB morphed back.

"I've got her trail!" He confirmed before changing back. Cyborg looked back at his arm.

"And I can hear her heartbeat." He informed us. We all turned without a word and ran after BB.

* * *

Wendy's trails led to the video shop, with a still glowing burnt hole in the side. We walked in, not bothering to use the door.

Everybody but me watched on in disgust as she devoured all of the food in the shop, wrappers or no. I didn't care. Tamaranian eating customs are different than in America. My own customs were way different.

"Uhh... Those taste better without the wrapper..." BB said.

"How do you know? Have you ever tried them with the wrapper on?" I asked. Wendy ate a few more bits of popcorn before turning around, wiping her face with the side of her arm.

She glared at us with glowing green eyes, roaring and charging her green bolts in her hands. We all moved back. Robin raised his arms.

"It's all right we're friends, remember?" Funny, I didn't recall them ever getting to that agreement.

"Friends?" She asked "Why? For what purpose did you free me?" She advanced on us and we all backed away slowly.

"Just... Trying to be nice..." Robin said. I rolled my eyes. They didn't have that word in their language.

"Nice. We do not have this word on my planet," Wendy told us, confirming my previous thoughts. "Closest is rutha-" I cut her off there.

"Weak, yeah, we get it." I said.

"Yeah, well around here, nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice, you'll tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner." Cyborg said.

The glowing went from her eyes and hands and she suddenly looked scared. "Not prisoner. I am... Prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant." She said, looking down.

"And the Citadel are?" Raven asked. My hands clenched and unclenched.

"Not. Nice." Wendy said.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to say about it." Robin and I said in unison, then looked at each other.

"Glad to see that we are on the same page." I said.

"Um. Don't you two mean we?" BB asked, before being propelled back by an explosion.

"Oh, great. Another hole in the wall." I muttered, getting up to glare at the Gordanian soldiers attacking.

"Seize her!" One of them yelled and we all smirked, preparing to attack.

"I'll get the ugly one." I said, my fur spiking and my hands and eyes crackling with white electricity as we charged.

As soon as I got to the nearest one, I jumped up, bouncing off of his back and shooting a bolt of electricity right between his wings. Before he could even fall down I jumped off again, leaping from back to back and hitting them where the bundle of nerves that joined their wings to their backs were, knocking them out instantly and causing a line of them to crumple behind my, crackling with hundreds of volts of electricity. I watched as Wendy fell to the ground, making a crater and Robin threw a Gordanian at the one poised directly over the Tamaranian. I also watched as several blasts ripped Cyborg's suit apart, revealing the metal underneath.

When Raven whacked one with a lamppost, the remaining gave in to defeat, flying away and leaving the unconscious on the ground.#

"Believe your expression is... thanks..." Wendy said, turning around.

"Don't sweat it!" I said cheerfully, then stretched. "Well, that was a rush! Haven't fought that many bad guys since 2011, man those were the good old days..." I said casually, hands behind my head. I now knew why my mother made me dress up and go out. Stupid matriarch...

"Oh man, my suit!" Cyborg moaned, tugging on the grey scraps that were left behind.

"So? You look way cooler without it!" BB said, sticking his thumb up. Cyborg leaned down to face BB.

"Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in a goofy mask." He said.

BB frowned. "Goofy? My mask is cool... Isn't it? Raven? White?" He asked. Raven, Cyborg and I shook our heads.

"But... What about my secret identity?" He asked, clutching his mask. Pedicabo. Never thought of that... What if somebody recognises my hair? It is very gorgeous. A thick luscious sandy brown layered mane with bright orange ends and wonderful volume.

"What secret identity? You're green." Raven asked.

"Uhh... Whitestorm?" He asked.

"She has a point you know." I said, worrying more about my own identity.

BB pulled his mask off. He looked way better without it... More... My age. Or older.

"This isn't over," Robin said. "Now that we've interfered-"

"Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of-" Wendy finished for him, before being cut off by another hologram.

"Fools. The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed." He said, before disappearing. The ship sailed overhead and pointed it's head at us, where it glowed red.

"Great." Raven said.

"Pedicabo!" I exclaimed.

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporise our entire town?" BB asked.

"Go team..." Cyborg said sourly.

"Pig virens adulteri! Possunt inducere tela in asinis suis!" I exclaimed (A/N you do NOT want to know.)

Raven backed away. "Uh..." She said in response to my sudden outburst. I blushed.

"Sorry for the language..." I said quietly.

Wendy's head grew larger. "All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone but you insisted on being the nice!" She yelled at Robin. Her head shrunk and his grew.

"My fault?! You blast me, you kiss me-" I could have sworn I saw sparks fly between their eyes. "But you never stop to mention that they have a giant particle weapon?" He shouted back.

"We are doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" BB yelled at Cyborg.

"Say what? I was-" I could no longer hear him over the continued shouting matches and I stood to the side with Raven, both of us trying to concentrate. On some unspoken agreement, we shouted at the same time.

"QUIET!" Raven and I yelled. Our shouting echoed along the abandoned street. Four pairs of angry eyes swivelled our way.

"Hi..." Raven said, waving timidly.

Robin seemed to calm down. "Look, it doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it and we will get out of it-together." He said. Like I thought before; perfect leader. We all nodded grimly.

"Come on. We've got a city to save." He finished.

* * *

We rose through floors of metal as if it was thin air, encased in a bubble of dark energy. Everybody but Raven and I seemed to be feeling uneasy encased in it, but I simply didn't care. We rose up to the appropriate level and were released in a small nook.

BB shivered "That dark stuff gives me the-" Raven edged closer with a small glare. "I mean, it's cool!" He said, thumbs up and sweatdropping.

Robin popped his head around the bend, then turned back to us. "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time." He said, stepping out with the others following him. As Raven was about to step out, I pulled her back in.

"Look, I know we don't have much time and all, but I just wanted to tell you that you aren't alone." I said seriously, then walked out to catch up with the others. I knew that Raven stepped out and I stopped, turning around to look at her.

"Mind telling me why you are always by yourself?" Cyborg asked Raven, standing beside her.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." She said. I sighed and walked back.

"He's green, half of me is metal, she's from outer space and-" I cut him off.

"And I have freaky cat ears and eyes that don't even fit in with my species. You are more normal than me for sure." I completed.

Cyborg sighed. "See? You fit in just fine." He said. What we said seemed to strike the right chord as she let us ease her along the passage to find the others.

We found them just in time to hear Wendy say "I bring you a-pology..." Shyly to Robin.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too." He said.

Wendy smiled. "And you are... Nice... On my world, only my K'norfka has shown me such kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Robin said. I watched as slow blushes spread across both of their faces.

Cyborg edged away from me. "Are you... Purring?" He asked.

I blushed and stopped right away. "Sorry." I apologised, then spoke in a low whisper so that the lovebirds couldn't hear. "I just love young love..."

"Uh, guys? I think they know we're here..." BB said, startling the two out of their reverie. A group of Gordanians rushed towards us and I yawned.

"Lets just get it over with." I said boredly.

"The Earth scum shall learn it take more than six juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogar!" We hear Trogar say. I hid my giggle well as we blasted the door down.

"We're not six heroes," Robin said from the front. "We're one team!"

Trogar ditched his triumphant smile for an enraged growl and every spare deckhand charged towards us. Robin lead the first attack and as several Gordanians blocked me from the sides I grinned savagely.

I let my electricity pool in my hands again but shaped it, turning into long white claws. I slashed through the ones that came close, then leapt over the head of another in front of me, hooking a leg around his neck and flipping him to the floor. I made my way through the sea of space geckos to one of the computers, luckily abandoned by the Gordanian guards.

With a whip of my tail I sat down at one of the consoles, ccasting a shield of electricity around me that would zap any Gordanian that tried to touch me. I gazed at the screen, letting my eyes relax and cloud over so it was all that was left in my vision. With that, I furiously began pounding away on the console until it sent out a shock that propelled me away from it, obviously there in the case of intruders.

I may be capable of producing electricity, but too much is still a danger. I watched as Raven cast a shield to deflect the mighty blows from a large soldier, protecting both her and BB. I grinned as Robin jumped on his back, pulling him away.

A large guard ran towards me, swinging his fists. I dodged his manoeuvre and aimed a bolt of electricity at him. He managed to dodge, which made me grin savagely. "Finally. A worthy opponent." I said, satisfied, sliding under his legs and yanking a spear out of the hands of an unconscious Gordanian nearby.

I gazed at the end, capable of sending streams of electricity at what ever it touched and harrumphed, breaking it off and leaving a third of it in my hands. "Much better, don't you think?" I asked, sending my own voltage up it and turning it white.

A green bolt narrowly missed my head as Wendy sent it towards her opponent and I shook my head, rushing towards my current guy. I swung towards his chest and he blocked it with his arm. He grinned triumphantly for a moment as I stood right before him, almost touching his chest, before crumpling to the ground.

I dropped my incinerated weapon down and decided to watch for a bit as Cyborg and Wendy tag teamed another Gordanian, before getting thrown into a wall where Robin currently was leaning against.

I growled and leapt at him, about to claw him with his electricity before I was punched and sent flying through the air next to where Raven was assisting BB. I stood and dusted myself off, standing beside the dark girl and watching as a horde of Gordanians ganged up on the other three.

"I'll just let you handle this one." I said, going around to BB's other side and helping to hold him up.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" She chanted, sending an explosion up through the roof of the ship and causing it to crash in the sea.

We were surrounded by unconscious Gordanians and I felt a small surge of triumph shoot through me as I gazed down on the scene, before gulping as the gigantic shadow of Lord Trogar loomed over us. His claws lengthened and I let my own electrical ones grow, still shrinking back as he went to claw us most likely to our deaths. Well, before he go shot in the back by a beam of sonic energy.

Trogar fell to reveal Cyborg with his arm pointing at us, a round cannon-like appendage there instead of his hand.

"Alright. I'm only gonna say this once," He began, his cannon reformatting into a hand. "Boo-yah."

* * *

"That's quite a view." Raven stated as we stood at the edge of the island, looking over the bay and the city beyond. I smiled fondly at the clear, beautiful sky.

"Somebody oughta build a house out here." Cyborg said, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, if you like sunshine and the beach." BB said, digging his elbow into Raven's side.

Raven laughed slightly. "You know, you're kinda funny." She said, her hood down for the first time.

BB got sparkles in his eyes and I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees and smiling at the group of teenagers I might even be able to call my... friends.

"You think I'm funny?" BB asked hopefully. "Dude, I know some jokes!" He said over-excitedly. Raven looked terrified. In her own way.

"I think you're extremely funny, Beast Boy." I said, sighing softly.

"Please," I heard behind me and stood, turning around with the others. "I look... Nice?" Wendy asked. Instead of her old garments, she wore purple instead of black with no armour. Robin stepped up.

"I... Still don't know your name." He said.

The alien we all know and love walked closer to us. "In your language it would be Star... fire." Starfire said.

Robin smiled. "Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help and I wish to ask permission to remain here. Where the people are most strange but also most kind." She said. We all smiled and Robin and Starfire looked at each other before blushing. I laughed out loud, not one of the silly little giggles from before, but a real one.

"You don't need our permission." Raven began, and Robin continued.

"But if you want our friendship you've got it." He finished.

"Guess we could all use some friends." Cyborg said.

"I haven't made any friends for years. I wouldn't mind a couple more." I said happily, looking at the sky once more.

"Besides, I think we made a good team." BB said and I grunted in agreement.

"I thought we might all wanna keep in touch so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin held out four circular devices. We all took them out of his hands and I flipped mine over, checking it out.

"I made them out of my own circuits." Cyborg told us.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin told us.

* * *

**First chap! Huh, you like, Onee-sama?**

**Anyway, tell me what you think! I will be going through the entire series and a little beyond, as well as adding in a few extra chaps. Such as the next one. More about Whitestorm will be revealed! Such as why she kept on looking at the sky...**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Signing out!**


	2. Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch

For a couple of weeks we all went our own separate ways, fighting various criminals and calling each other for backup if needed, but eventually we kept on meeting and we decided; screw it, let's make a team.

Operations went under way for the building of a tower, our future home designed by Cyborg. We had no idea what to call ourselves, but then I read a newspaper article about us that described us as 'Teen Titans' and the name stuck. While the tower was being built, which took only a couple months surprisingly, I volunteered my own flat as a temporary base.

There were three bedrooms so the three guys shared one room, I gave up my own space to share with Starfire and we let Raven have the spare to herself. The team were suspicious about why I lived in such a big place all by myself, but they didn't pry, which I was grateful for.

Robin and Starfire were both sitting on my sofa, watching a TV show about... aardvarks?... avidly. It was hilarious to see Robin jump back each time they accidentally touched. Raven was in her room doing whatever Raven liked to do and I was sitting in the little kitchenette to the side of the living room around a round glass table with BB and Cyborg, Robin's communicator (which I stole when he was staring at Starfire out of the corners of his eyes) out in the middle of us with the little back panel pried delicately off courtesy of Cyborg and his many attachments.

I was showcasing my hacking ability to the two and BB whispered something in my ear. I giggled and repeated it to Cyborg, who had to press his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing, nodding.

I smiled smugly and whipped my phone out, unlocking it and scrolling through my songs to find the one I wanted. I skipped through most of the songs with the sound on silent, until I got to the right part, then pressed each index finger to both electronic devices, switching the two songs. We quickly replaced the back on thecommunicator and I giggled again.

Now to wait until the right time.

* * *

The right time came a day later, when we were all patrolling different areas of the city in pairs. We rotated round each time so that we took it in turns to be with each of our teammates. This time I was with Robin. Perfect.

Starfire sent out a signal to all of us and we each sent one back. It had been my idea to give us each our own little ringtone as to identify whoever was sending it out without needing to actually whip it out and check the screen. Each of us sent it back in turn (my ringtone sounding like the screaming of one of Danaril's victims-most likely that *bleep* Seven) until Robin was last. He sent it out as we ran towards where Star was calling from, before blushing a bright red, not a lovey-dovey one like which he gave Starfire, but more like and infuriated my-head-is-gonna-pop one as it blasted out Eminem.

"_**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me  
'Cause we need a little controversy,  
'Cause it feels so empty without me"**_

I couldn't hold it in. I burst into laughter, dropping on the ground. Many of the passers-by stared and several giggled also. I stood, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I assume you are aware of the video, yes?" I asked, straightening regally and grabbing a fuming and spluttering Robin's wrist. "Come on, we don't want to let all of the others have all the fun in kicking bad guy arse, do we?" I asked.

* * *

Later when we got home Robin gave us a lecture about 'reputation' and 'not acting like children'. To which Raven rightly replied that, legally, we were. We then were interrupted by a person calling to inform us that the tower was finally complete and would be good to move whenever we wanted to. We all cheered and I went into my bedroom to pack. Alone.

I had most of my possessions packed and was moving to my dresser. Robin had to choose the wrong moment to burst in and start yelling at me.

"Why would you even do that, especially when the public would see my embarrassment?!" He shouted. I tucked the photo frame I was holding gently into the readily bag I used whenever I had to go out for the night on short notice and slung it over my shoulder, brushing past Robin with my head bowed down.

"Just leave me alone." I muttered, then walked out of the flat to the shocked looks of everybody else.

Just before I slammed the door shut, I heard BB ask "Was she just crying?"

* * *

I shook my head and ducked out of a fire escape, scaling the walls deftly down to the street below from my penthouse. There were public bathrooms a few streets down and I rushed to them, locking myself in and quickly changing my clothes.

I put on my favourite skirt, very short with ruffled black lace and scraps of hot pink plaid cloth sticking out at various intervals.

I pulled on a simple black vest-ripped at places and designed by my nerdy and fashion-savvy little sister-saying "Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch" in white old-English style lettering and then a black hoodie with pink pawprints on the front pocket and matching cat ears attached to the hood. I pulled on a pair of black Doc Martens and stuffed everything back into the bag. I couldn't be bothered with my earrings so I simply put my hood up to cover them before walking back out into the dark streets.

* * *

I headed to a park not far from my soon to be former building. I enjoyed it there at night as there was a park bench right in the middle of the grass, surrounded by trees. Very few were ever there at night so it felt a lot like home to me. If home had been lit by garish yellow electronic lampposts that caused enough light pollution to mask the stars in the sky.

I sighed and sat on said bench, before lying down on it and pulling my picture frame back out of the bag, tracing the outline of the pink glittery 'BFF' lettering down the sides. I allowed a few stray tears to fall, alone in the park with only myself and the memories of three best friends before wiping them away, replacing the picture frame from where it was before.

I gazed up at the few stars visible for a few minutes before sitting back up, tugging on the fake cat ears attached to my hood before reaching under and tugging on my real ones, feeling a slight tinge of pain but ignoring it. I'd had much worse pain than that.

"_Ever heard the saying 'Those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it?'"_ I remembered someone ask from a long time ago.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, but if I don't ignore it then it wouldn't repeat, would it?" I replied quietly to myself under my breath.

"Even I don't believe you." A girl stated behind me. I squeaked and jumped, looking behind myself with a hand on my furiously beating heart.

Raven made her way around my park bench and sat next to me.

"Mind telling me why you ran out crying, Whitestorm?" She asked. Raven was the only person who called me by my full superhero name, all of the others simply called me White, or WS.

"How did you know it was me? I could be this random hobo talking to the voices in my head..." I said, pulling my hood down.

"What other hobos in _America _have British accents?" She asked, doing likewise.

"I can think of a few." I replied coolly, resting my hands in my pocket.

Raven raised a brow. "Whatever. You know you can't dodge the question, right?" She said. I sighed.

"I know, I know. Nothing gets past the empath..." I said sarcastically, smirking.

Raven was taken aback at that. "Wha-how did you-?" She stuttered. I giggled.

"You don't hide it very well. Besides, 'I... sense things'." I said, quoting her. My playful grin then turned to a frown.

Raven seemed slightly downcast when I mentioned she couldn't hide things well, so I slapped her on the back.

"Oh, no, I'm sure you hide things very well from the others, I just am really good at reading people." I said consolingly, forcing myself to grin.

"Ow." Raven said. "Are you actually going to answer or am I just wasting my time?" She asked, standing to leave.

I went back to frowning again. "I wasn't crying over Robin yelling at me, if that was what you were wondering." I assured her. Raven turned, raising a brow.

"Then why were you crying?" She asked.

"I'm... Not ready to disclose that yet." I said, looking down. Raven nodded in understanding. I suddenly got an urge to say the thing I'd been wanting to tell her since I found out who she was.

"You're a great superhero, Raven. The world's lucky to have people like you." I told her suddenly, grabbing her wrist as she went to go.

Raven gasped in shock and I saw her eyes widen before she went back to her usual stoic expression, pulling her hood over her head and yanking her wrist out of my grasp.

She left without a word and I leaned my head against the bench seat, waiting until I sensed her teleport away.

I waited a couple of seconds before slapping myself in the head. "Ughhh! You are such an idiot, Megan! There goes a perfect opportunity to tell somebody who you trust not to tell and you blow it! Not to mention, you probably broke what little trust she had in you by throwing her that one stupid little hint!" I berated myself, repeatedly hitting myself.

"Screw this. I need to talk to _somebody_!" I whined and pulled one of my mobiles (yes I had multiple phones, I was _rich)_

I dialled the number of the person third closest to me and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

I quietly opened the door to my flat, hoping that everybody was asleep. Which they weren't.

Starfire immediately rushed up to me and gave me a massive hug, squealing out how happy she was that I was safe.

I hugged her back awkwardly. "Really, I'm fine. I was just a little overwhelmed. I've lived here for a year..." I said, making up an excuse on the spot.

Starfire eventually released me and took a step back, giving the others a peek at my clothing.

"What? Why are you all staring?" I asked, glaring at the door which I knew Raven meditated behind. She could have told them I had changed my clothes or something.

"Friend, you are wearing the clothing of civillians." Starfire said, bewildered.

"Is that such an uncommon occurrence? Two months ago I _was_ a civillian." I said, rolling my eyes. I was starting to get a little hot so I pulled my jumper off.

BB grinned. "I love your shirt." He said. I shrugged and headed into the joint room I shared with Starfire.

"I would rather appreciate it if you didn't read my shirt." I said coolly, then shut the door in their faces.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: *Screaming is heard from the cavity under my kitchen* I-I do not own the Teen Titans! I swear it! *Begins laughing and raving like a mad man.**

* * *

**We learnt a little more about Whitestorm today, huh?**

**1\. She's rich**

**2\. She has bad memories**

**3\. There are at least three people closest to her**

**4\. Danaril is a real person**

**5\. Her name is Megan.**

**Which one was the most important, hmm? Review and tell me, punks!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


	3. Sisters

I laughed as I put the finishing touches to my room. It had taken a month, but it was finally decorated to my tastes. It was painted a vibrant teal blue with white lace-like patterns bordering the top, stencilled in by yours truly. The stencils were hand-made and sent to me by one of my sisters.

I had cherry wood furniture with my favourite piece being my four poster bed with pure white silk drapes and a teal blue duvet and pillow set. My favourite stuffed animal, Cat the, well, cat, was placed in the centre of both pillows. Think what you must, but I had gotten Cat when I was eight and she had helped me through some severe times. I don't think I could live with out her, even if one eye had fallen off and her remaining eye looked an eerie red. She looked like a demon from Hell, but she was _my _demon from Hell.

I sat on the bed and cuddled Cat, burying my face in her faux fur. "I'm regretting not going to the fair. Think of all that cotton candy! They might have had blue!" I admitted to Cat. She stayed still in silence.

"Well, at least I got BB to promise to buy me some." I said happily, lying back on my bed and holding Cat the cat in the air, grinning at it childishly.

I stuck my legs in the air, admiring my hot pink toenails painted by a local salon (they always did my hair, not to mention: family discount!)before freezing, hearing footsteps on the metal hallway outside.

"Where are you, sister dear?" A girl asked in Tamaranean outside the door and quietly, I flipped off my bed and padded silently to the door, tossing Cat onto my bed.

I sent a pulse of electricity into a small, almost invisible panel of metal that my wall was dotted with (who needs switches when you had my powers?) and the door slid open, showing the startled figure of a girl dressed in the same clothing as Starfire when she first came to earth, with long purplish-black hair and purple eyes.

"Are you looking for Starfire?" I asked her _en Anglais _and immediately ascertained that she didn't speak a word of my language.

I opened my mouth to translate when she suddenly kissed me, to my protest. She broke away and I glared, the Tamaranian meaning of a kiss was much different to that of my kind.

"Have you seen Starfire?" The girl asked in English.

I smirked, ready to have my fun. "Seen her where? The up, down, left, right? Or perhaps in the exact centre. What centre, perhaps your centre, or my centre or maybe even the centre of a random cat on the streets of Gotham, probably going with the name of Fluffles, or Blair, or Steven?" I asked crazily.

Star's sister's eyes narrowed and she raised a fist glowing purple to my face. "Answer the question, crazy girl." She threatened.

I grinned and raised my own fist, crackling with electricity. "I don't think I want to after you kissed me. On your planet it means knowledge. Where I come from it means _so _much more than your Tameranean ways, and you just insulted my _matrem_. So are we gonna cease this pointless fight, full of unnecessary violence and maybe sit on the sofa and wait for your _beloved _sister to return, or am I going to have to end up arresting you for breaking and entering?" I asked.

For some reason, I really didn't trust this girl. She growled and her glowing died down, although she didn't move her hand away for obvious reasons.

I smiled and nodded, letting my electricity ground itself. "Right then, my name is Whitestorm. _NO _abbreviations. What is yours?" I asked, leading her down into the ops room (more like our living room, but whatever makes Robin happy)

"Blackfire." Blackfire said coolly, sauntering behind me.

"No abbreviations on your part, either, huh?" I asked stiffly. I really didn't like her.

"You know, in my sister's transmissions from Earth she didn't mention anything about you being so _rude. _What gives?" She asked. I simply shrugged in response.

"They know one side of me, you know another." I said mysteriously. "Welcome to the ops room. Please sit on the sofa. Your sister will be home soon."

I ushered her inside. "You're just a _kid_. Stop giving me orders." Blackfire said bitchily.

"_Proseda_." I mumbled, sitting down. Blackfire instead opted to lean against the back of the sofa, obviously waiting for her sister's return.

Why did I have the feeling that it wasn't for a family reunion?

* * *

It was a major relief when the rest of the team returned, Starfire covered in flowers. I didn't question it, it was Star.

"Come, friends, I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude. All six thousand verses." She proclaimed, facing the others who were staring at Blackfire with their faces akin to watching a car crash.

Despite my distrust for Blackfire, I was definitely relieved when she interrupted Starfire from beginning. I loved the girl, but, her planet's customs still made me queazy to think about. I understood them, but was definitely queazy about them. Wasn't like I could talk, but still.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Blackfire said. "When we were little, I was always rescuing Starfire." She explained, then laughed and opened her arms for Starfire to squeal and run into.

"Sister!" Starfire cried out in delight. As they both let go of the embrace, Blackfire held up a necklace from somewhere with a large green diamond hanging from it.

"A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you get-" Blackfire cut Star off there.

"On the Centauri Moons, of course," She fastened the large green gem around Star's neck. "Oh, look, it matches your eyes!"

Blackfire had told me several things about herself while we were waiting for the other Titans to return (much to my annoyance) and one of them was that she had been travelling around the galaxy. If she had been to as many places as she said she had been, then how could she afford such a large and expensive diamond such as that?

Starfire grabbed her sister's wrist, saying, "I see that you have met friend White, but you must meet my other friends!" before she yanked th older girl across the ops room. "I wish to introduce my big sister-"

Blackfire caught her out by boldly stepping forward. "Blackfire. And since Star told me all about the Titans, let me guess;" She pointed to Cy and said his name.

Cyborg held a hand out. "Pleased to meet you, little lady." He greeted. Blackfire took his hand and my ears pressed flat against my head in an attempt to block out the loud, grating sound of grinding metal that ensued.

Nobody paid attention to my predicament as Blackfire pulled away, revealing Cyborg's newly unaligned fingers. I think Cyborg said something, but I couldn't hear it due to my entirely covered ears. It took a few seconds before my body registered that the sound wasn't there any longer.

Blackfire had already gone through BB and Raven and was fingering Robin's cape before I could finally hear again. "Oh, I am loving this cape! It's positively luscious!" She cooed. I felt kinda sick watching her flirtations and tuned out the rest. I moved to sit on the counter in the kitchenette and pulled a bag of dried fruit from on top of the cupboard. Munching on raisins, I watched as the Titans bar Raven and Starfire crowded around Blackfire as she recited some tale I was sure was absolutely _riveting. _

I growled to myself and dug my sharp fingernails into a slice of apricot, tearing it to scraps as I heard Blackfire orer her sister around like a servant before I swung my legs over the side and hopped down, walking away before I lost my temper and clawed her eyes out.

* * *

I was again confessing all of my fears and thoughts to Cat, my toenails now a calming pea green due to a small trip to the salon. kay, noot so small. My fingernails matched, and my hair had been cut shorter, reaching mid-neck with the same layers, just thinner than before. Instead of my previous sandy brown and orange hair, the brown had been replaced by shiny blue with hints of purple and yellow, like an aurora.

"I was thinking of getting some extensions, but then I remembered how knotted my hair used to get, and so-Who is it?"

"Friend, it is, I, Starfire. I seek your companionship." Star said from outside my door. She sounded down, so I ran my hands through m hair one more time before I placed Cat on my pillow, opening the door for my friend.

"Come on in. You're my first ever guest." I greeted warmly, curtseying graciously as my _vitrici _had taught me.

Starfire did so, her face looking glum as she sat down delicately. I closed the door and sat beside her. "All right. There are no cameras or spying devices in here, and you can speak to me with full confidentiality. So, go." I offered without any other greeting.

"Friend, I thank you for your offer, but I do not have any issues and I am very happy to see my sister." Star politely refused.

I smirked and picked Cat up again, handing her to Star. "Starfire, I believe that everything is an opposite of what you have just said, simpply because you set the terms of our conversation. I never explicitely stated that we would be talking about, nor that I was implying the _proseda_\- that is, your sister would be our topic of discussion . So pipe up." I ordered.

Starfire sighed in defeat. "Do you not prefer my sister's company to mine? Everybody else does."

"Aha! That is where we find the root of your issues. You feel as if your sister is replacing you. I can wholheartedly assure you that I hate that _proseda _you call an elder sister with a loathing that I have never felt before. She cannot be bringing any good to this team." I admitted.

Starfire looked furious."My sister may not be very nice to me, but she is still my sister. I cannot believe that you are speaking so horribly about somebody you ust met!" She shouted, her eyes glowing green before she stormed out.

I sighed and looked down at Cat, where Star had thrown her and growled. "You're a Silver-damn idiot, Storm!" I scolded myself, before whirling around and punching a photo frame on my bedside table with a feral yowl. The pain didn't bother me; my wounds sealed over within seconds. I lifted the ruined photo and smiled at the image of a nine year old me hugging a sickly pale four year girl wearing a bandanna on her head, a feeding tube under her nose.

I really had to call my sister sometime.

A knock sounded on the door once more; Robin. "Come on in." I said absently, gazing at the picture. I brushed away the glass and looked up as Robin entered. "Hey." I said, smiling.

"Blackfire invited us to go to a party. Wanna come?" He offered. I snorted.

"Blackfire? Not likely. It is nice to see you too, by the way. It was so kind of you to notice what I've done to my hair. No, it didn't cost much." I said genially.

The side of Robin's mask grew and I crossed my arms in defiance, pouting.

"Ugh, fine. Nice hair. Are you coming or not?" Robin forced out.

"Thank you, but no. I ain't going anywhere that she reccomends." I shrugged, then held out my hands. "What do you think of my nails? How 'bout my room as a whole?"

Robin stood in the doorway. Ï'm just going to- bye!" He then made his escape, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Wait!" I called after him, running out.

Robi looked back, panicked. "I just wanted to say that you should really be there for Star instead of following after her sister like a little sheep. A good leader looks after his curerent teammates first and foremost before he even thinks about potential recruits."

* * *

"What do you want, Star?" I asked, sighing.

"I wish to apologise for my actions." Star apologised.

I grinned. "No hard feelings. I'd be the same if someone was badmouthing my sister. It is who should be apologising. I am sorry." I scooched up so she could sit next to me.

"Why are you bringing me the apology? You were correct. My sister framed me and tried to send me to jail in her place, but..."

"You still love her anyway. I understand how you feel. One of my brothers conspired with a madman to kill me. I didn't press charges."

Star smiled. "You have family?"

I nodded. "Tonnes. I have a _matrem_, and a _vitrici_, not to mention several hundred older _fratres_ and _sororum_, along with one _parva soror, _who I am admittedly over-protective of." I held up my photo, now set in a new frame and pointed to her. "That is my little Agnes. She is much older now, though."

Starfire cooed. "She is the adorable!"

I nodded. "Yeah, she is don't let her hear you say that though. I'm sure your _soror _feels the same of you, although she may not say it."

Starfire smiled brilliantly. "I thank you for your kind words, friend."

I stared at her. "I am not being kind, Star, only truthful. All I say is the truth." I held up my hands. "I can't lie."

* * *

**I kniw that nobody is reading this, and I know that that is largely due to my terrible summary, so I am not going to apologise for not updating.**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out.**


	4. AN and short story For xbox432

**OK, so, here's the truth:**

**I've been procrastinating for too long on this. I feel that it takes a while copying form scripts of the TV show and I have devised a clever little solution;**

**When I am writing a full episode chapter where it will be almost all story, such as my next one, I will make it a two-parter. I therefore promise that my next full chap will be up soon!**

**To hopefully tide you over, I have decided to write a short little ficlet from something a great reviewer called xbox432 apparently had a strange mental image of. So, here goes!**

* * *

**I, Jinseiwakurai Gaylin Shouganai, do not own Teen Titans. Let's just face the facts: Batman does. Do you know why he does?**

**It's because he's-**

* * *

"Hey, White, White!" BB called. I looked up from my book, _Easy Brownie Baking, _and grunted at him.

BB then transformed into a kitten, crawled onto my lap, then transformed back, bent backwards over my curled up legs. "I'm, like, your baby!" He joked, them became a kitten once more.

My eyebrow twitched as Cyborg and Robin held back laughter and Raven's brow curved up into a _now you see how I feel_ look.

Kitty BB's eyes widened in surprise as I lifted him up. I then stuck my tongue out and licked his forehead. He yowled and jolted out of my arms, transforming back and was on the floor on his back, his legs in the air.

"Yes, Beast Boy. I am obviously your mother. Now get back here so I can finish grooming you." I said seriously.

BB jumped up and started to run. I raced after him. "Come back here, my darling little kitten!" I yelled.

I never saw Beast Boy transform into a cat again.

* * *

**BATMAN!**

**Ooh, did you dance in anticipation just then?**

**Anyway, back to writing the next chapter. Tell me what you thought and feel free to ask any darn question you like! I will reply all of your reviews, so go ahead!**

**Also, tell me what you think of the name/description!**

**Next chapter: Final Exam Part 1**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


	5. Will the HIVE ace their Final Exam?

My teeth sunk into my lower lip and a trickle of sweat ran down my temple to mix in with my hair as I pressed the buttons as fast as I could. I was already so low on power. Any wrong move and I could kiss our chances of victory goodbye.

I knew that I should have saved before I attempted to challenge the champion. As it was, I was down to my Raikou at yellow health, whereas Dianthia's Gardevior was at two-thirds HP and mega evolved to boot.

I blocked out the sounds of Cyborg, BB, and, strangely, Raven arguing (Cyborg: "How am I supposed to watch Tv without a remote?" Raven: "Simple. You get up, and change the channel.")

Growling to myself, I took a huge risk and fired off one last attack, using up the final PP in the moveslot. Thanking Silver for giving me the intuition for soft resetting until I got the best movie raikou possible. It went first, and my fingernails scratched marks into the thin plastic of my red 3DS.

The few seconds for Mega Gardevoir's HP bar to lower were the most agonising of my crazy life. I blinked. Then blinked again before bursting out into cheers just as Robin and Starfire walked through the door.

"Tolle quod, sordida porcus! Raikou praevaluerunt, Sic titulo Champion expoliem et adoptare propter me ut meam!" I shouted proudly, jumping up onto the back of the sofa. My teammates all looked on in confusion and I blushed, laughing casually.

"Translation?" Robin asked.

"It's nothing that you would want to hear. The general gist is, that you are looking at the new Champion of Kalos." My eyes narrowed and I grinned evilly. "I will rule over my subjects with a tight and just fist. My region will be perfect, I tell you! Perfect!" I started chuckling evilly.

Everybody edged away from me, but carried on as normal anyway. BB and Cyborg continued arguing until Robin broke it up.

"Take it easy, Titans. Combat practice isn't until this afternoon."

Starfire eagerly joined in."We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them."

I attempted to warn the girl about the evils in the fridge, but it was too late. Upon seeing the sentient life form resembling blue mould rear up, Star shrieked in alarm and fired a powerful starbolt at the miniature blue monster, exploding the contents of the fridge. I instinctively hid under Robin's cape, sparing myself from the splatters of blue that now donned my teammates and dripped from the ceiling.

Tugging his messy cape from my tight grip, Robin examined the ops room. "Maybe we should just go for pizza." He recommended.

We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Can't we all just get individual pizzas?" I suggested, bringing the arguement to a halting stop. Everybody stared.

"Do you know how much it'll cost to get six individual pizzas?" Robin asked incredulously.

I stood and puffed my chest out. "I am a warrior! No matter what it costs, I will have my extra meaty meat pizza!" I yelled, raising my fist in the air. People stared. My teammates stared.

I didn't even care.

Blinking a few times, Robin shook his head. "It will still cost a lot of money, no matter how much of a warrior you are."

"I'll pay." Those were the magic words that convinced everybody.

Star grinned. "I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas and mint frosting."

I had to admit I was a little repulsed by the idea, and Robin leaned over to inform her that not everything on the menu is a pizza topping.

"Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" I asked as a shudder ran down my spine and through my tail, which now looked more like a long, fuzzy sausage than a tail. Before we could look around, a bus suddenly started rolling down the hill.

BB gasped as the sound of a baby wailing carried up to us.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, and we all rushed into action.

Star got there first, pushing the carriage out of the way of the rogue bus and Cyborg planted himself in front of the bus, pushing back as Raven used her magic to put the bus' gearshift into park.

I was literally just worthless at the point, hanging back to watch the scene unfold.

I'm just forever alone.

"Um... Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked, catching my attention as I ate a slice of newly arrived pizza.

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Robin asked from where he, BB and Star crowded around a stuffed bear that they had pulled from the carriage.

I blinked and jumped over the edge of the balcony, finishing my pizza slice. I ducked as the trio suddenly flew over my head, smoke trailing from behind them.

I turned in confusion to Raven and Cyborg, who had the bus crashing over their heads. Dust cleared and the bus was sitting there, none the worse for wear whilst Raven and Cyborg were nowhere to be seen.

I stood there, my mouth wide open and my tail thumping to the floor as I watched my team get their arses kicked in under a minute. My jaw ended up hitting the floor as a giant kid, an eight year old midget and my favourite pink girl strolled out.

"That was too easy," The eight year old midget said. "What a buncha cludge-heads. You guys want to get pizza?"

"Uh, helloooo, guys! I think you're missing someone here!" I yelled, throwing a random apple at them as three faces turned to face me.

Over their shoulders I saw Robin, Star and BB start to rise in an alleyway and began to distract them. "Oh, Silver you two are ugly! Not you, pinkie, but the eight year old midget and tall, dark and hairy over there? Ew, gross. Why don't you lay off of the big macs? Or, at least give me a couple. I'm kinda hungry and you just ruined my extra meaty meat pizza lunch!" I yelled, then ran at their furious faces.

"Oh, fluff, oh fluff, oh fluff, oh fluff!" I cursed as I dodged a pink bolt of energy and several laser shots.

In the alley, Robin, Star and BB managed to pick themselves up and dust off as I found myself against the support of the newly refurbished pizza place with a giant hairy kid right in front of me.

He lunged and I dodged around the column, causing him to crash into the support and form a dent.

"Oh, not again!" I yelled as the people above screamed while the balcony rumbled, then jumped onto the kid's head, flipping over to face the eight year old midget.

"I swear to Silver, if you ruin the pizza place, I'm gonna cry!" I said as I dodged around him to now face a evilly grinning pinkie.

I allowed some electricity to pool in my right hand, grinning equally, then vaulted right over her, to her astonishment.

"Maybe next time, Jinx-darling!" I called over my shoulder as I raced towards the solitary bus, which was propelled into the air by a cannon blast from Cyborg.

"Seriously, it was about time you guys pulled yourselves together!" I shouted, then raced over to BB, Robin and Star. "I was beginning to get bored."

"Who are these guys? And what's a cludge-head?" BB asked. I was about to shrug, but the baddies answered for me.

"We are the HIVE." The eight year old midget began.

"Your worst nightmare." Tall, dark and hairy continued.

"And this is Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx finished.

"Great! They have attack patterns and everything! Come to think of it, why don't we have attack patterns?" I asked as Jinx and Hairy ran towards Cyborg and Raven, while the eight year old midget flew into the air and shot lasers at the alley. I ducked as rocks began to fall onto us.

"Seriously, we need attack patterns!" I yelled as I tried to burrow my way out of the pile of rocks.

"Will you please stop talking about attack patterns?!" Robin shouted back as we were almost out.

"Fine. When this is all over, we will continue the attack pattern discussion." I conceded.

We were finally free and all stared at Raven and Jinx in spell-to-spell combat, along with Hairy and Cyborg grappling.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Hairy asked. I blinked as the eight year old midget sneaked up behind my cybernetic buddy and shoved said rocket on his back.

I face-palmed as Cyborg could only say a confused "huh?" before the eight year old said "Doomed!" and he was sent hurtling into the skyline.

Star flew after him and I face-palmed once more. Our two heavy-hitters were gone in a matter of seconds. You really had to commend the HIVE. They were brilliant at their planning.

I could simply stare as the rest of my team got their butts kicked as they charged in and stood, shocked in the alley.

BB had himself thrown towards Robin and we all found ourselves grouped together. "Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" BB asked.

"It's just you." Robin and Raven said in unison.

"Listen up, team," Robin began, but I cut in.

"You mean two thirds of the team?"

"I have a plan." He continued, as if he hadn't heard me speak.

I pushed him out of the way as two laser shots fired straight at us, but had to let Raven and BB take the hit. The lasers would have hurt Robin a lot worse than they would the other two, who landed a block away, yet was otherwise unscathed.

"You owe me." I said.

"Gee, scrum-buffer. Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting fried." The eight year old midget said, aiming the same laser weapon as before.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin taunted.

The laser shot impacts in the street and opened a long crack in the ground. Jinx fired a spell that opened it wider and Hairy leapt up and brought his weight down on it.

I could only grab onto Robin as the fissure opened into a wide chasm. We fell in and was swept away in the murky and disgusting sewer.

* * *

**I told you I'd update soon! Tell me what you think, please! I'll even make you brownies...**

**They may or may not be the only things I can make. Shut up!**

**Anyway, stay tuned for part 2!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


	6. Rewrite!

**Hello, Jinseiwakurai here! I just wanted to apologise for not updating this story for so long, I have no excuse for slacking off. Actually, I have more of an excuse to update it. I'm constantly thinking of new content for this fanfiction and I fell that I've gotten to know it inside-out. My mind is taking it in a completely different direction than I initially planned, and so I must announce that although it has a short run, I am going to rewrite this story with hopefully a more solid structure, a even more mentally unstable OC, and an actual title and summary that will never change!**

**Eh, we can hope, I guess...**

**I'll tell you when it is posted a day after I put it up, or follow me to get an alert straight away!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out. **


End file.
